


My Bloody Valentine

by PS_Write



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Death, Drabble, angsty, recurring character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:18:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PS_Write/pseuds/PS_Write





	My Bloody Valentine

White flashed through Connor, body throbbing as it did. He forced his eyes open and found Oliver staring back. Connor stared into Oliver’s eyes, words escaping him. His heart hammered in his chest, pulse mirroring. He reached a shaky hand towards Oliver’s cheek, eyes locked. Fingertips traced along the soft skin, feather light in touch.

Red smeared along the jawline beneath his fingers, colour matching its sharpness. Connor shut his eyes, biting his lip in turn. His breathing picked up, threatening to turn to short gasps as he tried to stave off the wave of panic he felt. Unshed tears pricked behind his eyelids as he squeezed them tight, a desperate attempt to keep them at bay.

He opened his eyes once more to find Oliver’s still fixed on his, unmoved. He cupped his cheek, the stickiness beneath his hand smudging as he did. Red lights accompained with blue flashed across Oliver’s still form. Tears forced themselves from Connor, blood slipping from Oliver’s.

“O-Ollie?” Connor’s voice cracked.

There was no answer.


End file.
